


The Ready Room

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Character of Color, PoV Philippa Georgiou, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Sequel to 'Post Away Mission Pleasures': things get heated in the Captain's Ready Room.





	The Ready Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolcewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcewrites/gifts).



> dolcewrites (justmilippathings on Tumblr) wanted a part 2 to [Post Away Mission Pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932478). I hadn't been planning on writing a part 2, but then I thought "What would Michael do if she had her body plastered to Philippa's back?" - and now I know!

“Michael!” Captain Philippa Georgiou startles as her First Officer, Commander Michael Burnham, presses her body against her back as Philippa gazes out of the viewport in her Ready Room. “What –?” 

Her question goes unspoken as Michael’s middle finger presses against her sex. “Yes?” Michael asks, breathy and low in her ear.

“Now?” Philippa asks in surprise. Yes, it’s the middle of the night according to Shenzhou’s chronometer – what’s known as the gamma shift according to the duty roster, but they’re in Philippa’s Ready Room, not in her quarters, and they’ve never had sex in here. And now she thinks about it, that seems like an oversight that should be corrected as soon as possible. 

“Yes,” she tells Michael, even before the younger woman has had a chance to answer her question. 

Michael hums with satisfaction, presses her teeth to the side of Philippa’s neck, barely scraping the skin, yet somehow setting her nerve endings on fire, then insinuates her hand inside Philippa’s uniform pants. 

“So wet for me already,” she murmurs, pressing her middle finger into Philippa’s sex. Michael’s left hand is alternating between Philippa’s breasts, massaging them somewhat roughly, and Philippa groans in pleasure, then gasps as Michael’s slick finger rubs over her clit.

“I want to take you naked and bent over your desk,” she says after a couple of minutes of teasing her Captain without actually bringing her to the brink.

“Fuck,” Philippa gasps, utterly shocked yet totally aroused by the image Michael’s just planted in her brain. “Fuck, yes!” She begins pulling off her uniform jacket, and Michael slips her pants down off her hips, then helps Philippa one-handedly (her other hand is still busy tormenting her Captain) to ditch her undershirt and bra. 

Finally Michael withdraws her hand from between Philippa’s thighs in order to get her out of her panties. Then she guides the older woman over to her desk, and plants her hands on its surface before moving behind her. 

“Step back a bit,” Michael tells her, her tone commanding and Philippa doesn’t manage to bite back a moan: she can never resist Michael’s commanding tone – it’s just so sexy. “And spread your feet another couple of inches.”

Philippa obeys, excitement, arousal, and a tiny bit of apprehension filling her mind. After a few moments Michael presses her groin to Philippa’s ass, and her breasts brush against her Captain’s back, and Philippa realises that she’s stripped out of her own uniform as well.

“You’re such a good girl for me, Captain,” Michael says, her voice husky with excitement. “I’m going to make you scream, now.”

“But –” begins Philippa, appalled. 

“Relax, Captain,” Michael says immediately. “I’ve taken care to ensure that no one will hear you.”

Before Philippa can say another word Michael’s right hand slips over her hip, and then her finger dips between her thighs to press against Philippa’s clit, making her mewl with pleasure. This time Michael’s index and second fingers slip into Philippa’s sex, and she makes a scissoring motion with them several times before adding a third finger.

“Michael!” Philippa’s cry of shock swiftly turns to a moan of pleasure as her First Officer begins to work her fingers rapidly in and out, twisting and turning to stroke her G-spot, as she drives her closer and closer to a climax.

Then, just as she presses her thumb against Philippa’s clit, Michael bites her Captain’s earlobe, and the combination of pressure is enough to trigger Philippa’s climax, along with a scream of release. As soon as Philippa has recaptured sufficient breath, she begins cursing her Number One, which elicits lewd chuckles from the young woman whose body remains plastered to her own. 

Michael eases her fingers carefully from Philippa’s slick heat, then helps her to straighten up and turn around. Philippa finds herself being embraced and kissed, and is grateful when Michael’s left hand begins massaging the small of her back, easing her cramped muscles.

“Are you okay?” the Commander asks softly, her expression tender.

“Very okay,” Philippa agrees.

“Good.” Michael bends down and scoops up their clothes but before Philippa can reach for a single item of clothing, Michael’s ordering the ship to transport them directly to Captain Georgiou’s quarters, and a moment later, they’re no longer standing in the Ready Room.

“Let’s grab a shower,” Michael suggests. “I want to make you climax repeatedly while the water sluices over your naked body.”

“When did you become so poetic?” Philippa asks wonderingly.

Michael smirks, then grabs her Captain’s hand and leads her into the bathroom.

Philippa follows her eagerly.

_*** Transmission ends ***_


End file.
